Cookie dough
by roxxietwiheart
Summary: In this story Bella is abused by James, but when she meets th angel god, Edward, Her life may be in grave danger, or is the superhero going to save her this time. Or will James just simplily kill her?
1. Chapter 1 Package

_**Bella's pov**_

Today I woke up at 7:00 and was groggy. I walked to my bathroom slowly and cut on the light. I gasped in horror. I had a cut on my head and a bruise on my cheek. My lower lip was a bit busted. _Great more makeup!__ I cut on the shower and striped. I got in and relaxed. Wow it felt so great. It soothed the pain and the stress. I guess I was in there for 10 minutes because when I got out, it was 7:11. I guess I got in at 7:01. James would be here any second. I better hurry; I rushed out of the bathroom to my bedroom. I grabbed my blue blouse and some a skirt with some leggings. I got on my heels and went back to my bathroom. I put some makeup on my face on the cut on my head. Then put some on my bruise that was on my cheek, the doorbell rung and i curled my hair. I rushed down the stairs and opened the door. James stood there and smiled. _

_James: Hi honey._

_Bella: Hey jam-Babe_

_James: You look nice._

_James came in with a big package. _

_Bella: What's in the box?_

_James: I don't know it was on your doorstep when I arrived._

_Bella: Oh. Who is it assigned to?_

_James: You of course._

_I looked at the box and then I caught sight of the time. Holy shit! I was going to be late for school!_

_Bella: James I have to go I'm going to be late for school._

_James: Kay hey where's my goodbye kiss?_

_I kissed him on the cheek then raned out the door. I was really going to be late. Suddenly I had a box in my hand._

_James: Here take it with you. It sure is heavy and it might be important._

_He winked then left. I put the box into the back of the car and drove to school. Once there I sign in relief. The first bell hadn't rung yet. I could tell because everyone was still in the parking lot. So I got the package from the back of my car and opened it. There were 4 books and 1 manuscript in it. There was also a note._

_Bella,_

_This is for you my love._

_This will guide you until your one of us._

_I will see you at school. Hurry up and_

_Read twilight. I love you. I know you love me too._

_Edward_

_Then I read the first chapter of twilight. Then the second chapter. I was almost to the end when the bell rung. I got out and suddenly found myself facing a boy._

_Bella: Ummm can I help you?_

_? Did you get my note?_

_I gasped_

_Bella: Edward! _

_Authors note: Thanks please review _

_ Next Chapter:_

_ Edward: Bella is someone hurting you?_

_ Bella: Edward… I can't tell you._


	2. Chapter 2 Question

Chapter 2: He's here

I looked up. This is Edward? He is such a goddess!

Bella: Edward! You're here.

He wrapped his arms around me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

Edward: Did you miss me?

He laughed and blushed. I did not know that he could make me blush. I haven't blush in so long. The bell rung once again and he intertwined our hands. "Let's go to Biology." I nodded and we walked to biology followed by stares. "Edward? Does Rosalie still hate me?" He laughed almost falling. "Hate you? Hell no. She loves you to death." Then he whispered in my ear. "She's already dead." I giggled. We entered the class room. As soon as I sat down I felt my legs ache with pain. My arms were bearable. It took all my effort when Edward hugged me not to scream in pain. I never want to go through that ever again. As soon as I winced I saw that Edward saw it. I just shook it off. He grabbed my arm and I yelped in pain. "Is there a problem Ms. Swan?" I shook my head. Then he returned to teaching. Edward pulled up my sleeve and gasped in horror. I soon started to notice that everyone else was leaving. Then he asked the one thing I was trying to avoid since the second he arrived here. "Bella, Is someone hurting you?" I started to get up. "Edward I c-can't t-tell you."

Author's note:

I know it's supposed to be longer, but I couldn't help it. I'm lazy. At least I'm actually uploading. So who saw BIG MAMA 2, because I know I did! It was so funny. I almost pee my pants just by laughing!


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

Cookie Dough

Authours thoughts:

Okay so I saw Edward yesterday and it was kinda weird but he was hot so yea….

Bella: HEY!

OH SHIT!

Me: Bella its not what you think!

Bella: Im going to murder you!

Me: Go to the story go now ahhhhhhhh!

Bella:PAYBACK!

Edward's pov

Me and Bella have been very distant Since this morning, but its resonable. I can understand her shyness. It just kills me to know that someons hurting _my bella_. Then again what can I do? She always shuts me out. I don't pressure her either. That would be wrong of me. Wouldn't it be? Or should I just come clean and tell her how I worry about her? I felt confused and unable to know what to do. Jasper looked at me curious across the lunch table.

Jasper: Edward is there something wrong? He asked. I just shook my head and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I was now searching for Bella. I was wandering through the halls when I heard her. She was talking to my sister. Alice. How did that happen? I decided to leave. Being the gentlemen I am I didn't want to be a snooper. Unlike Jessica Stanley. Shes always snooping on people spreading rumors. Even though she hasn't dared spread a roumor about us Cullens, I will kill her if she hurts my bella. I walked downt he hallway heading towards my locker. I do need to get my notes. I really don't need notes, but with bioligy sometimes Mr. Banner makes it confusing. I chuckled. He made me confusing and im the best student on my a game in the whole board. Its no big deal to me, but it seems to have the tearchers on their toes. I was going to walk on to my next class, when I heard Bella.

Bella:Edward! Hey wait up!

I stopped and turned around to wait for her to catch up. I greeted her with a smile, which seemed to take her breath away. She stood there quietly looking down blushing. My smile grew intoa smirk.

Edward:Is there something you'd like to tell me bella?

Bella:Well I was uhhh just wondering….. Alice told me something interesting. I just wanted to know if it was true?

Edward: What was true?

Bella:She said you loved me. I was just wondering is that true?

Im blasted with rage. I wanted to Bella myself. Im going to murder Alice. *Authour thoughs: Bella: Im already murdering Roxxie Roxxie:x( knocked out why….* I sighed ofcourse it was true, but what if she does'nt return my feelings? Oh well I'll just take the shot.

Edward:Yes it's true. I've fallen in love with you. Not because of the Twilight books, but because I really do love you. You're the only thing that's holding me down to Earth right now. I know you may not return my feeling as we just met minutes ago. I understand that its just that I want us to be able to under-

I was interuppted

Bella:Edward I do love you…

Oh my what could happen to these too. Seriously someone help me Bella is strangling me! Ahhhhh stop! It hurts!

Bella:That's what you get!

Me:But I did'nt do anything! I swear it not what you think!

Bella:Quiet!

HELP!


	4. Chapter 4 Stay with me

Cookie Dough

Author's Thoughts:

I now have more bruises than Michael Jackson slept with boys. Thank you Bella for bruising up me body!

Bella: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

I was terrified. HELP!

Bella's POV

Edward stared at me dumbfounded. He just hugged me like it meant the world to him. I just hope he doesn't push me away when I tell him what James does to me. Please God let us be together. I'll even let him help me is James get too rough. Edward felt me tense up and looked me in the eyes curious. I decided to tell him. He would be the first one to know. Not even Alice my new best friend, even know.

Bella: Edward I have to tell you something. My ex boyfriend he abuses me and rapes me. It's because I broke up with him, and he won't leave me alone! I just hate going home because I know he's there. Please help me. Please don't leave me.

What he did surprised me. He whispered in my ear so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

Edward: I'm never leaving your side.

A tear fell from my eye on my cheek. I let my arms wrap around his neck. I thought maybe he could actually save me. Edward stayed to true to his word. He literally took care of me. He threw my old phone away getting me a new one, so James couldn't call me. We checked out early. So did Alice. She was helping me and Edward. Alice bought me a whole new wardrobe. She also set up a new room in the Cullen house. Edward had his father, Carlisle, check me out to make sure that I wasn't bruised to bad. It turns out that I'm doing okay. So I'm glad. Alice had got me a new book bag, it was more like purse, but I didn't complain. They did so much for me. Even Rosalie she pitched in and gave me therapy saying that I need to talk to someone. Otherwise than that, she cooked for me with Esme. Emmett said he'd and Jasper is the best brothers they could ever be. I smiled at that. Even Jasper was able to be in a 10 feet radius of me. They told me they're secret before I agreed to move in with them. I didn't really mind. They were shocked. So what? I'm living in a house full of vampires. What could go wrong?

What could go wrong? How did she know about the secret?

Is she going to be saved from James?

Why does she need therapy?

Will anyone save me?

Will you review?

Who fucking knows the answers to these questions?

Oh right ME!


	5. Chapter 5 James

Cookie Dough

Author's Thoughts:

Okay so turns out I like to write more than once within a day. So I guess that's good news for you! Oh shit! Here comes Bella run for your life people!

Edward's POV

We were walking around when Bella had started to cry. I looked at her confused and she explained quickly.

Bella: James is here. She pointed to him and hid behind me as he started to walk over here. Alice and Rosalie went to comfort Bella. While me, Emmett, and Jasper growled at James. I was prepared to kill him. I don't care if we have witnesses.

James: ISABELLA SWAN!

I literally hated him. I wanted to kill him for hurting my Bella. Better yet, I will kill him! I stepped in front of him and he instantly backed up.

James: Who the fuck do you think you are?

Edward: The fucking question is who YOU think you are. Don't you even dare say her name! Better yet don't even look at her!

He laughed like he was enjoying this. He won't be enjoying it for long. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him against a nearby tree. Thank god we were surrounded by trees. Otherwise people would come and try to help him. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were long gone. I felt no purpose to be here. When I kill him it will be when he is awake and can feel every fucking thing!

Edward: Let's go. He's worthless right now. It's no fun when they're out.

Emmett and Jasper laughed and we all left to head back to the house. I promise to God Bella I will kill James slowly and painfully!

Author's Thoughts:

Will Edward kill James slowly and painfully?

Will Bella except Edward to kill James?

Will Emmett and Jasper be good brothers?

What did Bella, Alice, and Rosalie talk about?

How will James react when he wakes up?

Will I survive from psycho Bella?

How do I have these many fucking questions?

You're just going to have to find out in the next chapter!


End file.
